Erik Eagle
Ichinose Kazuya (Erik Eagle) is een van de personages in de Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. Hij was een middevelder voor Raimon, en later een middenvelder voor Unicorn. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Deze comeback jongen staat bekend als de middenveld magiër."'' Uiterlijk right|Ichinose toen hij jonger was Hij heeft bruin haar dat naar de zijkant geveegd is, een lichtelijk gebruinde huid, en zwarte ogen met lange wimpers. Zijn haarstyle valt te vergelijken met die van Paolo Bianchi en Steve Grim. Hij draagt een lichtgroen shirt onder een creme kleurig jasje zonder mouwen, waarop oranje stroken over zijn schouders lopen. Hij draagt een blauwe broek met een zwarte riem, en zijn sportschoenen die hij daaronder draagt zijn wit. In flashbacks droeg hij een voetbal uniform, die uit drie kleuren bestond. Zijn buik en rug waren bruin, terwijl zijn flanken wit gekleurd waren. Zijn mouwen waren grijsachtig en het wit scheidde telkens het bruin van het grijs. Zijn broekje was blauw. Karakter left Silvia Woods beschrijft Erik als vergelijkbaar met Mark Evans. Een heel aardig en simpel persoon. Bobby Shearer zegt dat Mark totaal anders is. Silvia, Bobby en Erik zijn jeugdvrienden en kennen elkaar al héél lang. Ze zijn een tijdje uitelkaar gedereven toen Silvia en Bobby na Erik zijn ongeluk naar Japan zijn verhuist. Tijdens seizoen 3 werd hij serieuzer tijdens de wedstrijden en was hij een essentieel deel van Unicorn's team. Dat komt omdat hij tijdens seizoen 3 te horen kreeg dat hij nog niet helemaal beter was van het vrachtwagen ongeluk. Recruiteren Inazuma Eleven (Game) In het eerste spel moet je Domon in je sectie hebben. Op de dag van de wedstrijd tegen Kirkwood, of op de dagen daarna, moet je het ziekenhuis binnen lopen met Mark en Bobby in je party, en na een hoop gepraat over het verleden en een aantal flashbacks van Silvia en Bobby Shearer vraagt hij aan je of hij bij je team mag horen. Inazuma Eleven 3 In het derde spel moet je hem kiezen in de machine om hem te kunnen recruiteren. Daarna kan je hem vinden op het voetbalveld van Raimon. Wees bewust dat je Mark in je sectie moet hebben. Hissatsu Alleen Anime *'SC Spiraal Schot ' *'SC Tri-Pegasus ' *'SC Dubbeldreun ' *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 2 ' *'SC Grand Fenrir ' Inazuma Eleven *'SC Draaiend Schot' *'SC' De Fenix *'DR Illusie Bal ' *'VD Ronde Snede ' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Draaiend Schot' *'SC De Fenix' *'DR Illusie Bal ' *'VD Vlammen Dans' Inazuma Eleven 3, Unicorn vorm *'SC Pegasus Shot ' *'DR Illusie Bal ' *'VD Vlammen Dans' Inazuma Eleven 3, Raimon vorm *'SC Atoom Vuur ' *'DR Moonsault' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Triangle ZZ' *'DR Acrobat Keep ' *'DR Illusie Bal ' *'VA Setsuyaku!' Super Tactieken *'HT Rolling Thunder' Weetjes *In het FFI tournament is hij bekend als de "Magican of the Field". *Ondanks dat hij uit Amerika komt, heeft hij een Japanse naam. *Zijn Nederlandse stem werd ingesproken door Jurjen van Loon *Sue Hartland is helemaal gek van Erik, maar hij zegt dat Sue gewoon een goede vriendin is. Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Hout Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Unicorn Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Raimon B Categorie:Man Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Inazuma Eleven Film